


Alice is Prettier

by intabularasa



Series: Faberry Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Faberry Week, fairytales - Freeform, kid!faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are friends from kindergarten and they play dress up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week 2012: Fairytales prompt.
> 
> Moved here from my FF.net account.

"Lucy Q, c'mere!" Rachel Berry bounds up the stairs to her bedroom, calling for her best friend to follow.

"What? I was playing with Oscar!" Quinn stands in the doorway of Rachel's room, watching with a furrowed brow as the girl digs through the chest at the end of her bed.

"Oscar is probably gonna follow you up here anyway, he loves you even more than he loves me," flipping her head to face the door, she throws a hand out at the dog bounding into the room and sitting at the blond girl's feet, "see!"

Quinn giggles and squats down to pet the pug, "He does not. He just sees you more."

"You practically live here, Lucy Q," Rachel was back to rummaging through her things.

Quinn moves to her knees and shuffles over to the brunette, "Rach, what are you doing?"

"Looking for- got it!" Rachel pulls a Snow White costume from the chest and stands to hold it against her.

"What do you need that for?"

"We're playing dress up!"

"…Well who am I gonna be?" Quinn looks back into the trunk to sift through the other costumes.

"Oooh!" Rachel lightly nudges Quinn out of the way and moves to grab another costume, "You can be Alice!"

"Everyone always says I'd be Cinderella."

"Well, I think you'd be Alice. Cinderella's great and all, but Alice is prettier."

Quinn smiles lightly for a moment before her mouth twitches into a frown and her eyebrows scrunch up, "I don't remember a princess Alice."

"Lucy Q!" Rachel giggles, "She isn't a princess! Haven't you ever heard of _Alice in Wonderland_?" when Quinn shakes her head, the olive-skinned girl drops her jaw, "Oh my goodness! That's just unacceptable! Okay, you stay here and put this on," she shoves the Alice costume into Quinn's hands, "and I'll change in the bathroom. Then we're watching going to introduce you to the wonderful world of Wonderland."

* * *

"Lucy Q? Are you done changing?" Rachel knocks lightly on her door and opens it when she hears a muffled 'yeah' come from the other side. "Wow," breathes Rachel, "you look really pretty."

A wide grin appears on Quinn's face, "Yeah?" Rachel nods. "Thanks, so do you."

"I asked my daddy to make us popcorn. He said he'll bring it up," Rachel says with a smile and moves to the movie section of her alphabetized bookcase. She makes a selection and pops it into the DVD player before closing her door and turning the lights off. "Okay, get comfy 'cause the only interruption I'll allow is the popcorn."

Quinn giggles and crawls up the bed, relaxing against the pillows. "C'mere, silly."

Rachel grabs the remote before joining Quinn on the bed. Grunting, she pulls the comforter out from underneath her friend and crawls under it as Quinn does the same. "Ready?" Quinn nods and Rachel presses play.

* * *

When the movie ends, Rachel turns to face Quinn, "What do you think?"

"That was sooo good!" Quinn laughs.

"I know, right!" Rachel giggles and Quinn follows suit before it turns to a yawn. Rachel giggles again. She moves to set the half-eaten popcorn bowel on her bedside table. "C'mon, Lucy Q- I mean **_Alice_** ," **_Snow White_** corrects herself, earning yet another giggle from her best friend, "let's get some sleep."

The girls snuggle into the covers facing each other, wrapping Rachel's left arm around Quinn's right. Quinn hums, "G'night, **_Snow White_**."

Smiling sleepily, Rachel mumbles back, "Night, _**Alice**_."


End file.
